1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to fuser members useful in electrophotographic imaging apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and the like. In addition, the fuser member described herein can also be used in a transfix apparatus in a solid ink jet printing machine.
2. Background
Polymers have many desirable properties for engineering systems including low mass density, chemical stability, and high strength-to-mass ratio. Polymeric materials typically have a low thermal conductivity near room temperature; in fact, foams of amorphous polymers are widely used for thermal insulation. In situations where heat transfer is critical, polymeric materials are at a disadvantage.
In the electrophotographic printing process, a toner image can be fixed or fused upon a support (e.g., a paper sheet) using a fuser member. Conductive fillers and fibers have been incorporated into polymeric materials to enhance conductivity of fuser members. However, incorporation of conductive fillers or fibers into polymeric material can decrease the Young's modulus of polymeric material. Incorporation of conductive fillers or fibers requires an additional processing step. It would be desirable to have a fuser belt having higher thermal conductivity, high thermal diffusivity and a high Young's modulus.